


Insomiacs

by thefourarmedtitan



Series: Changing the Flow (and related works) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime Spoilers, F/M, Implied Smut, Light Swearing, Not really fluffy or angsty honestly, Sharing a Bed, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourarmedtitan/pseuds/thefourarmedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where Annie revealed she was a Titan Shifter shortly after the Trost Attack and joined the Survey Corps.<br/>Armin and Mikasa notice their Shifters are not resting enough and decide to find out the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I think something's wrong with Eren and Annie." Armin whispered to Mikasa as they exited the dining hall and Eren and Annie were ushered down to the castle dungeon to sleep.  
"Why do you think something's wrong with Eren?" Mikasa whispered back, immediately concerned for her adopted brother and boyfriend.  
"And Annie!" Armin piped up, feeling as though Mikasa was disregarding his girlfriend as usual, he knew the two were rivals but she could at least show concern! "Anyways, they both seem upset whenever they're heading to the dungeon at night, and they seem to be getting very little sleep. I overheard Levi scolding them for being to slow after their practice today."  
"That midget better not hurt Eren again," muttered Mikasa. "What can we do to help them then? We hardly have a chance to talk to either of them at all anymore."  
A glint shone in Armin's eyes as he looked up at Mikasa. "We're going to sneak into the dungeon when everyone's asleep. I've been monitoring the guards, they doze of about ten minutes after lights out. Our only problem will be not waking anyone up, or disturbing any high-ranking officers who might be up late working on papers."  
"Sounds like a plan, we'll meet outside the dungeon stairs twenty minutes after lights out, see you then!" Called Mikasa as the female soldiers veered off to their barracks and the male soldiers to their own.  
"Ugh, I hope I don't get caught, or me Mikasa and maybe even Eren and Annie will be in deep trouble with Commander Erwin, and definetely, Captain Levi." Armin shuddered at what cruel punishment Levi would give them if they were caught out after lights out, with the two Titan-Shifters that were locked away.  
"Yo Armin what's on your mind?" Connie asked, looking over at Armin as they climbed into their bunks.  
"Hm? Oh nothing Connie, just tired." Armin replied with a small smile.  
"Ok then, goodnight Armin." Jean murmured, blowing out his lamp and rolling over in his bed.  
"Goodnight." Whispered Armin as he did the same, but remained awake, thinking of seeing Annie after being seperated by their different schedules and assigned squads.

**************************

"Goodnight Mikasa." Garbled Sasha through a mouthful of smuggled bread. Even after graduating from training Sasha could not help but sneak an extra loaf of bread into bed each night.  
"Goodnight Sasha." Mikasa said as she blew out her lantern and began to feign sleep, thinking about finally seeing Eren and making sure everything was alright and Captain Levi wasn't drilling him to hard. She smirked inwardly as she thought of how she would kick that shorty's ass if he had harmed Eren.

**************************


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope she didn't caught," Armin thought as he sat beneath a shuttered window next to the staircase to the dungeon, "of all times a I didn't think she'd be late now."  
A solid series of taps on the wood shutters snap Armin out of his thoughts. He pushes open the shutters queitly to a surprising sight. Mikasa, perched in a tree just outside the window with a large stick in her hand.  
"Open the window all the way, I'm coming in." Mikasa mouths.  
Armin wordlessly obeys and Mikasa leaps into the window barreling into Armin.  
"Ughhh... Nice entrance Mika." Armin grumbles as Mikasa crawls off and stands up, offering a hand to the fallen blonde. "Thanks," the blonde said as he was hoisted to his feet.  
"Let's go in, they're probably still awake." Mikasa motioned to the door.  
"Okay." Came the response as the dark-haired girl pushed open the door and the duo crept down the winding stairs.

**************************

"Eren? Annie?" Armin whispered into the dark hallway. "You guys awake?"  
A response came in the lighting of torches in two separate cells and an orange light sprang from behind the bars.  
"Armin? Is that you? What are you doing here you'll get in trouble!" A masculine voice voice came from a cell down the corridor.  
"I made sure he didn't get caught, Eren." Mikasa spoke up from behind Eren.  
"Mikasa? You came too! Man, I've missed you guys, too bad we have to talk through bars." Eren's voice tapered off as he finished speaking.  
"I snagged the keys from the sleeping guard," Armin admitted quietly.  
"Really? Good job, Armin!" Eren's voice regained excitement and volume.  
"Keep your voice down Yeager, or the guard'll come looking for his missing keys." A new, female voice spoke up from down the hall. "Also, pretty ballsy move Arlert, I'm impressed."  
"Hey Annie," Armin whispered to the voice down the hall, "it wasn't to hard really, he was sleeping like a rock."  
"Armin, the keys?" Mikasa spoke up again, slightly insistent.  
"Ah, yes." Armin said with a snap of his fingers. The two friends walked over to Eren's cell and, after choosing a key, opened the door and Mikasa slipped in.a." Eren puffed out as he was tightly embraced by the raven-haired girl in a bone crushing grip. "You coming Armin?" The Titan Shifter asked the blonde in the doorway.  
"Not tonight Eren, sorry." The blonde responded looking down the hall, keys in hand.  
"Oh, okay!" Eren nodded, understanding as Armin turned and crept down the hall.

**************************

"H-hey Annie." Armin stammered as he unlocked Annie's cell and slid over to where she sat on her bed.  
"Why so tense blondie?" Annie teased as she scooted over so Armin could take a seat next to her. "First time sneaking out?"  
"No, I snuck out with this girl a lot when I was younger." Armin joked with a small laugh.  
"She sounds rebellious, wish I could meet her sometime." Annie joked squeezing Armin's arm, feeling the warm life in the slender limb. She only let down her cold guard when she and Armin were alone and took comfort in feeling the life in the boy's limbs.  
"Maybe you will," Armin joked back lightly squeezing Annie's arm feeling the extra warmth in the Titan Shifter's muscular limb. He loved how Annie showed this more caring side of herself to him, he felt honored she trusted him and mentally swore to never betray.  
Suddenly, Annie hugged Armin taking him by surprise for a moment until he softly smiled and returned the embrace.  
"They aren't pushing you too hard, are they?" Armin whispered into Annie's ear, knowing how Hange's eagerness could sometimes lead Eren and Annie to exert themselves too much. Him and Mikasa noticed Eren and Annie's tiredness and the slight steam rising from their bodies when Hange's asked about how the Shifters felt after running laps or undergoing extra anatomical analyses by Hange in their Titan forms.  
"No more than usual. Although I am having trouble sleeping." Annie admitted. "I feel like other soldiers don't trust me even though I've been more than willing to tell them everything I know about my abilities." Annie's voice grew quieter as she finished speaking.  
"I'm 'other soldiers' and I trust you." Armin reassured the girl in his arms. "I trust you with my life Annie, I love you." His confession, he realized, fell on deaf ears as Armin realized Annie fell asleep in his embrace. He sighed, knowing he would be unable to escape Annie's grip and carefully laid down with Annie on her bed with a sigh and began to fall asleep while entangled with Annie.  
**************************  
At the same time, in Eren's cell...

"I know you're not getting enough sleep Eren, what's wrong?" Mikasa immediately got to the point once she released Eren from her grip. "Is is Levi, because I could-"  
"Mikasa, I don't need you to slice Heichou, he's not the reason I can't sleep." Eren reassured her "I always feel too hot down here after one of Hange's experiments, I have trouble cooling down, Annie said it's a special trait from my abilities since she said she doesn't have a problem."  
"Oh, okay then." Mikasa relented, "are you feeling alright now?"   
Eren laughed, a sound that Mikasa hadn't heard for years and it brought a smile to her face to finally hear it again. "Some things never change huh?" Eren finally asked with a smile after he finished laughing. "It's nice to know you're still concerned for me. I may not always say it, but I'm really grateful you came with me to the Survey Corps. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
Mikasa's eyes widened, and she smiled, it was good to know Eren was not upset with her, even if it seemed that way sometimes, when she protected him. "I love you, Eren."  
"I love you too Mika," Eren murmered back as he embraced his adopted sister, "you tired?"  
"A little," Mikasa admitted, "mind if I spend the night?"  
"Not at all! Hiechou won't like it though..." Eren thought aloud as he laid down with Mikasa.  
"I don't care what that shorty thinks," Mikasa muttered, "goodnight Eren."  
Her sentence, like Armin's confession, fell on a Titan Shifter's sleeping ears as Eren had already fallen asleep. Mikasa smiled again before resting her head next to Eren's and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**************************  
The following morning...

"Good morning Levi!" Hange sang as she strolled past the shorter man in the hall.  
"Same to you, shitty-glasses." Came the disgruntled reply. "Also, go get the two brats. They should have been up by now."  
"Yessir!" Hange shouted with a salute, earning a stony glare from Levi which made her laugh uproariously.

**************************

"Ugh, again?" Hange frowned down upon the snoring guard. She bent over to shake him awake when she realized the door to the dungeon was opened.  
With skilled stealth Hange crept through the door and silently slithered down the stairs. Upon reaching the cells holding Eren and Annie, Hange held in a gasp as the cell doors were unlocked and opened. Suddenly, horror turned to confusion when the scientist's ears noticed there was breathing coming from each cell, breathing two times louder than usual.  
With curious, but cautious steps, Hanje approached the first cell, Eren's. When she saw him sleeping soundly she let out a sigh of relief and turned. After turning around to go to Annie's cell, Hange did a double-take when she realized, there was a second person in Eren's bed. She analyzed the second figure, taking in all the visible features, black hair and a worn red scarf that stood out under the dark locks, Hanje realized it was Eren's adopted sister, Mikasa Ackerman. Surpressing a small giggle, Hange continued walking to Annie's cell.  
The scientist stood near the open doorway of Annie's cell, analyzing yet another scene of an extra person in a bed. Looking again at the visible features, a bowl-cut head of blonde hair and slender (by military standards) arms, the boy in Annie's bed was none other than Armin Arlert. Suppressing another round of laughter, Hange decided to let the two Shifters sleep in.

**************************

"Oi, shitty-glasses, where are the brats? Did you somehow forget to get them?" Was Levi's greeting to Hange as she entered the dining hall, brat-less. "And what is so funny?" Came the soldier's question as he noticed Hange was red in the face with a huge grin on her face.  
"I decided to let them sleep in!" Hange replied with a smirk as she held in a bout of laughter.  
"Sleep in? Why the hell would you do that?" Levi inquired as Hange took a seat next to him.  
"Because of reasons!" Hange replied brightly. "Like, how we now have the morning off!" As she gave her reason, Hange waggled her eyebrows in an attempt to flirt that ended up looking hilarious.  
One of Levi's own eyebrow squirmed up, as he took a sip of his tea. Placing the cup down, he got up, lifted Hange out of her seat and carried her out of the room as she laughed hysterically, earning a few stares from soldier's who were not used to the duo's usual behavior. Levi kicked the door Hange conveniently left open closed as he carried the cackling scientist out of the dining hall.


	4. An Announcement from the Author

After a request, I created a work based off of this one! The title is "Changing the Flow," and it is available on my works page. I'm also providing a link here, just because~ BE WARNED: "Changing the Flow" contains spoilers for the Attack on Titan manga for chapter 62 and onwards, if you haven't read it, you really, /really/ should! Not just for the sake of reading my fic, but also because 62 has some ANSWERS, which are so god damn rare in AoT!

Anyway here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2766662/chapters/6204554


End file.
